when a magician falls in love!
by lady-inuyasha06
Summary: what wouid a dark magician do if he fell in love with his mistress?


Disclaimer:I dont own yu-gi-oh!,i wish i did but i dont.well anyway,i had this idea for a while.what wouid happend if a dark magician fell in love with its master,seriouslly. i got this idea from watching an episode of yu-gi-oh!,the animated series.it was one of the ones with arcaina,yami's speech about the dark magicain touched me deeplly so i thought id write this fan fic. ==============================================================  
  
"Here you go yuni!"yugi said handing his me a wrapped package.i ripped off the paper to find a box containing a deck. "oh wow thanks yugi!"i said as i jumped into his arms,we hugged then he let me go. "come on i have to try it out!"i exclaimed.he nodded and we walked to the door of our grandpas card shop. "were you kids going?"grandpa said as he came in from the house section of the house/shop.yugi stopped at the door. "We're going to kibah land to try out yuni's new deck,we'll be back shortlly"he said as grandpa nodded.we ran out to our scooters and got on,we started them up as the others pulled up on theres. "hey yug,hey there yuni whats happening?"joey said as he pulled up.i smiled and held up my new deck. "i have a deck so im going to kibah land to test it out in the dueling arena!"i said as everyone smiled. "congratulations yuni!"tea said as joey nodded. "yeah so now you can come with us when we go to the new tournament coming up in a few months"he said as yugi nodded. "yeah"he said as i nodded.i looked around at the group. "hey uh...weres bakura?"i asked as the others looked around. "dont know,were is he tristan?"joey asked as tristan looked behind him. "dont know,we all left on scooters,no one walked"he answered as we waited a few more minutes,then we herd a yell and a crash. "that sounded like bakura and it came from around the corner"tea said as we rode over to see bakura picking up his scooter. "had a wreck bakura?"tristan asked as he nodded. "yes"he said as we all laughed.he got back on his,i noticed everyone was dressed weird. "uh whats with the weird clothing?"i asked as they looked at me. "oh there is a dance at kibah land tonight,we're all going i dont know about you guys"tristan said as i looked to yugi,he nodded. "ok,we'll be back"he said as we ran into the house and moments later we returned in dance clothes,mine very space age,techno if you please.we got back on our scooters.on the way there yugi talked to me. "yuni,the powerfulist card in your deck is the dark magicain,he has never been played before,so he's new,grandpa gave him to put in your deck"he said as i nodded. "thanks big brother"i said as we all rode to kibah land and parked our scooters and tried to get threw the crowd that surrounded something. "look its seto kibah"we herd someone say.then another spoke up. "thats his new invention the card exstractor,i herd it takes a favorite card and makes it real,all the cards like celtic guardian and flame swordsman,become normal humans,even the dragons can become your pets"another said as we walked past this and into the building.we found a open duleing arena and we got ready. "lets duel!"we said as we began,the 1st card i drew was two-headed king rex"i played it and yugi played silver fang in defensive mode.we played on till i drew my card. "i summon the great dark magician"i said as he came out,he looked me in the eyes,and for a moment we stared into each others eyes. "whats he doing yugi?"i asked as yugi,he smiled. "hes establishing that your his master"he said as i smiled at the creature.from that moment on,me and my deck have had a bond.i never knew then that it wouid soon grow into soemthing more.we beat almost every opponent untill one day i faced a opponint that my brother had duel a long time ago. "who are you?"i asked as we began.he snickered and bowed with his top hat off. "the name is arcaina,my dear and i hope you enjoy the show"he said as we began.first off i drew dark magician and played him,i ended my turn.arcaina played his and it was a face off. "i play nightmare chains"he said as chains chained my dark magician to a metal cross.he looked at me from were he was and i herd a small voice in my head. {im going to protect you even though,im in this predicament...youll see} it said then it dissapeared.i looked to my opponent.his magican looking me straight in the eyes.its silver hair flowing gentlly. "now i activate the magic card ectoplasmer,and ill drain my red eyes and attack you directlly"he yelled as the beam headed straight for me.i was finished.then a light appeared.it was my magicains soul.it blocked the attack.i looked to the one on the cross and saw he had stayed alive long enough to give me a smile then i herd it again. {i told you i wouid} it said. the chains came undone and it fell to the ground,i ran over to him,eventhough it was a hologram i thought,i reached out to touched it and i couid of swore that i felt its armor.i did.it grabbed my arm.suddenlly it was like i was in a parallel world were arcaina couidnt see or hear me.the only people there was the magician and me.his eyes opened to reveal those beautiful teal colored eyes.i got up and backed away from it,it raised its arm and shook it like no.i stopped and looked at him weird. "what are you trying to tell me?"i said as i walked back up to him.he smiled at me and then dissapeared.i went back to the normal room i was in.arcaina smiled. "poor thing,your threw"he said as he did the final move.that day i was defeated,i went home and layed on my bed crying.i fell asleep,then somehow my magician came to me in my mind. {yuni.....}he said as he walked up to me.his emrald green staff at his side.i stood there,a small breeze blew my long golden hair.looked him in the eyes. "yes?"i said as he smiled. {good you can understand me}he said as i nodded. "of course i can,im your master"i said as he shook his head. {no...i want to be more then just your card..i want more}he said as i got a confused look on my face. "what do you mean more?"i said as he sighed and looked at me with a kind loving look in his eyes. {yuni,when you first summoned me,and i saw you i fell in....in...}he stopped as i looked at him. "love?"i said as he nodded. {yes,love,im in love with you}he said as i turned till my back was facing him. "magician,we cant be,your a monster,im....a..."i stopped and remebered kibahs machiene we saw today. "human!"i said as he jumped back and looked at me. {what are you saying?}he said as i looked at him. "forget what i said,but why do you want this?"i asked him.he closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh. {cause im sick of being a monster on a card,i want to see the world on the outside}he said as i nodded,with my back still turned. "well....i think i might be able to help you"i said as i turned back to him. {you can?}he said as i nodded. "yes but it might take some time"i said as he nodded. {ill wait as long as you want me to}he said as i smiled and nodded. "ok,great"i said as smiled at him,then i woke up and looked to the sun threw my window with a smile on my face.i had it all planned out,i was going to see kibah and ask him for help. ============================================================= Well thats all for the first part of this story,hope you enjoy it,theres more to come. PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!,goodbye till next time! 


End file.
